A Superstitious Bunch, Aren't They?
"A Superstitious Bunch, Aren't They?" is a fan made episode written by Magic-is-cute and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise July, her family, Drumstick, Chew Chew, Cooler, Nose Marie, Slushy, Igor, Gamma, and Winky try to stop a superstitious group of people from passing a law against owning black cats and teach them that black cats don't cause bad luck. Plot Part One (July is outside the pound building lying on her back juggling a tennis ball with her feet, when Tony steps outside.) Tony: (Amazed) Wow, July! (Petting July) I didn't know you could do that. July: Actually, I learned that trick from Drumstick. Tony: I guess that acrobatics runs in the family. Hey, Cooler! Nose Marie! Check out and see what July can do! (Cooler and Nose Marie enter.) Cooler: What is it, Tony? Tony: Look at what July can do. (July does the trick again.) July: Ta dah! (Tony hugs July.) Cooler: Cool, July! How did you learn to do that? July: Well... (Before July answers, July's parents enter, carrying a newspaper with angered looks on their faces.) July: Mother, father, what's wrong? Pavel: (Enraged) Take a look at this article. July(Reading out loud): Poundsville debate against owning black cats. Natasha: This is an outrage! We must do something to stop this! July: Like what? (Most of the outraged older members of the puppy pound and Precious enter.) Slushy: I say we hunt those cat haters down and feed them to the alligators! Precious: Honestly, Slushy! We should do something more civilized. Slushy: Like what? The prison population is sky-rocketing nowadays and we can't more innocents in jail for petty crimes. DJ: I don't think we'll have to worry about that. Afterall, my father is the mayor and he would never allow a law like this to take place. Cooler: Yeah. Let's contact Bigelow with Puppy Power. (All concentrate using Puppy Power. An image of Bigelow sitting in his office appears above them.) Bigelow: This is an outrage. I can't pass such a ridiculous law like this! Slushy: Exactly! There's no way anybody in their right mind would go for that. Natasha: I don't know, Slushy. I heard some of the city's most important citizens are suporting the law. Slushy: Really? Name one and Sensei Gamma will have the pleasure to turn them into alligator food. Holly: Slushy, this isn't the appropiate time for violence. I agree with Precious, we should do something civilized. Cooler: Like what, Holly? Holly: Well, we could ask people to sign a petition in order to keep the law from taking place. Bigelow: Which is exactly what I have in mind. I already made the petition. I'll be right over to deliver it to you all. (Later, Holly, Cooler, Chew Chew, Tony, Winky, Faith, and Slushy are asking people to sign the petition. A young man walks up to them.) Man: Pordon me, young lady, but would you mind telling me what you and you friends are doing. Faith: We're asking people to sign our petition. Man: Petition? What for? Slushy: To prevent the no black cats law from being approved. Tony: Would you like to sign? Man: No thank you. (The man, while Cooler and the others aren't looking, calls someone on his cell phone.) Man: Hello, Miss Gonzales. I just met a group who plans to keep our law from being approved. What should we do? (Slushy, overhearing what the man said, grabs the phone.) Slushy: Oh ho! A spy, eh?! Man: Uh oh. (The man quickly leaves.) Slushy: (To the phone) Listen up, Miss Gonzales, we'll make sure you clowns don't get the law approved! (Slushy tosses the cell phone at the man, hitting him off-screen.) Man: (Off-screen) I'm okay. Slushy: That will teach you not to spy on us! (IMarcus, May, Elanie, Violet, Momo, Pix, Sparky, and Catgut are seen in another part of Poundsville.) May: All right guys. Now, how many signatures do we all have so far? Sparky: 478 signatures, May. May: Wow! That's alot. How many do you think we'll need? Violet: Mr. Bigelow said that he needs 5,000 signatures by Friday. Marcus: We better hurry then. Is there anyone here we haven't asked yet? (Momo points to a map that has the Poundsville Mall circled on it. The gang are later seen entering the mall. Two women who are part of Miss Gonzales' group are secretly following them.) Violet: Do you have a feeling that you're being watched? Marcus: No. Violet: Oh, well it must be just me. Anyway, who should we ask first? (May turns around and sees the two women hiding behind a plant. May grabs her staff and hits the plant.) May: I saw a hornet. It must have followed us when someone left the door open. I don't like hornets. (The women, with bumps on their heads, leave.) Sparky: Let's get going with the petition. Marcus: Okay, Sparky. (Meanwhile at the park, DJ, Veronica, Darius, Rosy, Smokey, Paku Paku, Yao, and Dumbo are getting signatures.) Darius: So far, so good. 288 signatures. (DJ's phone rings and he answers it.) DJ: Hello? July's voice: Hi, DJ. It's me, July. How's the petition going? DJ: Great. We have 288 signatures so far. July: Cool! That means that we might have a chance to stop the law from passing! DJ: Yep. Now, keep those records in check. Part Two (At July's dog house, July is keeping track of the records.) July: Gee, everybody is doing good so far. (July scratches her ear with her foot. Ivan, Dimitri, Chew Chew, and Drumstick enter.) Ivan: Hey, sis. How are things going? July: Everybody is doing great with the petition. We've got 3,926 signaturs so far. (Chew Chew, Drumstick, Ivan, and Dimitri's jaws drop.) Chew Chew, Drumstick, Ivan, and Dimitri: No way! That much?! July: Yep. Ivan: This is great! The law will never be approved with the way things are going now. Chew Chew: Yeah. Drumstick: I wonder who's behind passing this law. Dimitri: I don't really care who. Just as long as we stop them. (Meanwhille, an elderly woman(Miss Gonzales) is seen in her office throwing crumpled pieces of paper at a cat poster.) Miss Gonzales: Yuck! I hate cats! Especially black ones! They cause bad luck you know. (Just then, Kaptain Kid appears in front of her.) Kaptain Kid: Boo. (Miss Gonzalez is startled.) Kaptain Kid: Perhaps I can help you. (Meanwhile, Cooler and his group are gathered near the theater.) Cooler: This should attract more people. (July and Chew Chew walk up to them.) Holly: Hey, July. July: Hello, Holly. We just thought we should drop by and see how you all are doing. Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes starring the Minks